Juste pour une nuit
by Sara Sakurazuka
Summary: Two men. A football match. A lot of free time to fill.


Titolo: Juste pour une nuit

Pairing: FranciaXInghilterra

Declaimers: ambientata durante il campionato europeo per la qualificazione ai mondiali, durante la partita InghilterraVSBielorussia 3

Scritta a causa di "Arthur" e la conversazione avuta su Facebook XD

Si lasciò cadere sul divano, accanto all'Inglese che stringeva forte un cuscino contro il petto. Aveva già gli occhi fissi sul televisore anche se la partita non era ancora iniziata.

- Arthur, così sembra quasi che tu abbia paura di perdere – sorrise, allungando un braccio lungo lo schienale del divano. Prese una ciocca di capelli dell'altro tra le dita. Era soffici proprio come se li ricordava.

Gli schiaffeggiò la mano, facendo una smorfia: - Ho paura perché so che vincerò, e quella pazza vorrà farmi a pezzi – sbuffò alzando il volume della televisione. Si stava quasi pentendo di averlo invitato. Se ci fosse stato Alfred, almeno era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a vedere tutta la partita in santa pace, sicuro che nessuno avrebbe attentato alla sua virilità. Con Francis invece non si poteva essere sicuri di niente.

Il Francese sorrise guardandolo: - Ti proteggerò io, chérie… Non hai niente da temere.

- Non sono più un bambino, Francis. E nemmeno allora avevo bisogno del tuo aiuto, anche se tu sei sempre stato convinto del contrario – sbuffò di nuovo. Si stava innervosendo per niente. Il solo averlo li lo rendeva nervoso. E il motivo erano tutti i loro trascorsi.

Ridacchiò. Come sempre era fottutamente orgoglioso e certe cose non le avrebbe mai ammesse.

- Sai che il tuo "fratellino" era molto arrabbiato quando ha saputo che hai invitato me e non lui? – lo guardò. L'aveva detto apposta per vedere la sua reazione.

Arthur spalancò gli occhi: - Sei uno stronzo, Francis! Gliel'hai detto apposta! Ti diverti così tanto a ficcare il naso nel nostro rapporto? – alzò il tono delle voce, infastidito dal comportamento del Francese – Sei sempre stato così! Ti sei sempre intromesso in cose che non ti riguardano!

Lo guardò negli occhi. E senza il suo solito sorrisetto ironico sulle labbra: - Forse è perché dal 1585 preferisci la sua compagnia alla mia, non credi?

Non sapeva più cosa dire. Quella risposta di Francis lo aveva completamente spiazzato.

Distolse lo sguardo. Non sopportava quegli occhi azzurri che ora lo fissavano accusatori: - I-Inizia… la partita… - strinse più forte il cuscino a se. Francis aveva c'entrato il bersaglio e lui non voleva e non poteva ammetterlo.

Francis si mise più comodo, cercando di concentrarsi sulla partita. Era quello il motivo per il quale era venuto in fondo. Anche se sapeva già come si sarebbe conclusa la serata. E sapeva che anche Arthur ne era conscio.

- Gol! – dopo pochi minuti Arthur scattò in piedi, colpendolo con il cuscino che aveva lanciato sul divano – Fanculo, stronza! Il primo gol è mio! – urlò, alzando il dito medio verso la televisione.

Francis sorrise. Arthur si entusiasmava sempre così quando guardava una partita di calcio. Beh, anche quando guardava o giocava a cricket.

- Se vinci festeggiamo come solo noi sappiamo fare. E se perdi ti consolo come solo io so fare – disse, sfoggiando il migliore dei suoi sorrisi.

Arrossì violentemente, voltandosi verso il Francese: - Ma perché devi sempre rovinarmi l'umore con la tua perversione?! Quando finisce la partita ti rispedisco a casa a costo di farti oltrepassare la Manica a calci!

Rise divertito. Era attratto da Arthur anche per questo suo modo di essere snob e rozzo contemporaneamente: - Un gentiluomo inglese non si comporta mai così con un ospite, chérie…

Lo colpì con l'altro cuscino che era sul divano: - Smettila di chiamarmi "chérie"!

Rise ancora, sporgendosi verso il tavolino del soggiorno e aprendo due lattine di birra: - Iniziamo col festeggiare il primo gol… - gli porse la lattina che l'altro accettò senza protestare.

- Non ti conviene festeggiare troppo con me, perché ho intenzione di battere anche te quest'anno…

- Non contarci… - sorrise – Ho un conto in sospeso con Feliciano e Lovino… - bevve un lungo sorso di birra – Non capisco come tu faccia a bere ogni giorno questa roba… - sospirò – Il mio vino è molto meglio.

Sedette nuovamente sul divano: - Sapevo che l'avresti detto… e come ogni volta mi chiedo perché allora continui a berla ogni volta che vieni qui… - sospirò, lasciando scivolare il liquido amaro lungo la gola. Non si sarebbe mai stancato del sapore della birra. E, ovviamente, nemmeno del sapore del tè.

Non protestò molto quando Francis allungò un braccio stringendolo a se. Anzi, si appoggiò al suo petto, facendo finta di averlo fatto inavvertitamente mentre continuava a guardare la partita.

Non protestò molto nemmeno quando Francis passò all'azione, iniziando a baciargli il collo.

- Mh…Ma non avevi detto che avremmo festeggiato dopo la partita? – chiese, però non lo allontanò.

- Ma tanto è scontato come finirà… - insinuò una mano sotto la sua maglietta – E devo pur fare qualcosa per non morire di noia… - gli sussurrò all'orecchio, toccandogli un capezzolo con le dita. Sentì la presa delle dita di Arthur attorno al suo polso. Non erano affatto forti, e questo significava che non voleva che si fermasse. O almeno a lui andava bene questa interpretazione.

Giocò ancora con il suo capezzolo, notando lo sforzo dell'altro a non gemere e a concentrarsi sulla partita.

- Francis…basta… - sussurrò per niente convincente – Devo anche controllare Facebook…

Il Francese rise piano, vicino al suo orecchio, provocandogli brividi lungo tutto il corpo: - Spero tu stia scherzando. Devi controllare Facebook adesso? Sei diventato così fissato?

- N-no… - cercò di protestare – Vorrei solo aggiornare le mie faeries sul gol… - arrossì, mentre Francis scoppiava a ridere, ma non lo lasciava andare.

- Puoi aggiornare anche mentre io ti tengo stretto… - gli baciò nuovamente il collo.

Arthur sbuffò, cercando di controllarsi. Non voleva dargliela vinta. Prese il pc già acceso, aprendo la pagina internet che gli interessava. Doveva aggiornare anche perché non voleva che quelli che sapevano che fosse Francis si facessero strane idee. Quello che stava e sarebbe successo doveva restare entro quelle mura.

Aggiornò velocemente il proprio stato, anche perché non voleva davvero perdersi la partita.

- Guarda che hai segnato un'altra volta… - disse, iniziando a slacciargli i pantaloni.

- F-Francis, smettila… - cercò di fermare le mani dell'altro, ma non ci riuscì.

- Tu puoi continuare a guardare la partita, ma io ho intenzione di divertirmi un po' – introdusse una mano nei pantaloni dell'altro, sentendolo lanciare un piccolo gemito. Sapeva che alla fine non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto. Doveva solo salvare le apparenze – Hai proprio una voce sexy quando cerchi di resistere…

- Sei indecente! – gli urlò contro, mentre Francis approfittava del fatto che si era distratto dalla partita per stenderlo sul divano.

Si mise subito sopra di lui, baciandogli le labbra con passione.

Arthur rispose al bacio con trasporto, azzardandosi anche ad abbracciarlo. Ma resosi conto di ciò che stava facendo, approfittò della posizione in cui si trovava e tirò i capelli di Francis: - Voglio vedere la partita… - mugugnò.

- Puoi vederla domani su YouTube… - continuò a baciarlo, con sempre più passione.

- Mh…Giuro che non ti rivolgerò più la parola – gemette piano, ora accarezzando i capelli di Francis con più dolcezza.

L'altro ridacchiò un po': - Sono secoli che me lo sento dire – gli baciò nuovamente il collo, toccandogli piano il petto. Adorava giocare con lui. Adorava sentirlo gemere sotto di se. Adorava sapere che Arthur era così soltanto con lui. Beh, forse era così anche con un'altra persone, ma questo ora non aveva importanza. Perché quella sera Arthur sarebbe stato soltanto suo.

Il Francese si stupì sentendo le dita tremanti del Britannico che armeggiavano con i bottoni della sua camicia. Lo lasciò fare, baciandogli nuovamente le labbra, mentre si azzardava a toccargli il fondoschiena.

- Porco… - la risposta di Arthur non si fece attendere.

Ridacchiò sulle sue labbra: - Non è colpa mia se tu hai un culletto delizioso… - gli tolse i pantaloni, accarezzandogli le gambe, che Arthur aprì praticamente subito per permettergli di mettersi più comodo.

- A quanto pare qualcuno qui è impaziente… - gli baciò il collo con sempre più passione. Lasciò le mani scivolare sul corpo di Arthur finendo di spogliarlo – Je donnerais ma vie, mes jours pour une nuit avec toi… - sussurrò, baciandogli piano le labbra, mentre lasciava che le sue mani esplorassero ogni centimetro di quella pelle morbida.

- Non… mh… Non parlare in francese… Non a casa mia… - si stava lasciando andare troppo. Sentiva che il suo corpo non era indifferente alle mani di Francis, che impudiche toccavano ogni parte del suo corpo. E non riusciva a fermarlo. In quell'istante stava desiderando troppo le sue attenzioni.

- Oh, scusa…- sorrise, lasciando che le sue mani scivolassero verso il bassoventre dell'altro. Lo sentì sussultare quando piano gli toccò il sesso.

- Mh… - gemette forte, guardando il Francese – Ma perché…tu resti sempre vestito…? – chiuse gli occhi, cercando di controllarsi nonostante il piacere che provava.

- Perché tu non ti azzardi a spogliarmi – ridacchiò, continuando a muovere la mano sul suo sesso.

- Ah, davvero? – lo guardò e con uno scatto si rialzò, rovesciando le posizioni – Così sembra che sia solo io a subire le tue molestie – gli sbottonò i pantaloni – Forse è ora che stia tu sotto, no? – con un ghigno, strinse il suo sesso nella mano, mentre lo guardava negli occhi.

- A-Arthur…? – lo guardò preoccupato – Non vorrai davvero…prendermi…?

La sua unica risposta fu un sorrisino perfido, mentre si abbassava tra le sue gambe e prendeva il suo sesso tra le labbra.

Francis gemette stupito. Arthur non prendeva mai l'iniziativa quando era sobrio. Sorrise guardando il ragazzo che aveva di fronte. Quella sarebbe stata decisamente una serata da ricordare.

Arthur lo guardò a sua volta, prendendolo in bocca quanto più poteva. Sapeva quanto questo eccitasse il Francese. Ed infatti i suoi gemiti non fecero attendere. Soddisfatto continuò a succhiare, mentre lo toccava anche con le mani. Sapeva che questo lo avrebbe fatto impazzire. Lo faceva impazzire ogni volta.

- Se continui così, vengo subito… - gemette, allungando una mano per accarezzargli i capelli.

L'Inglese sorrise. Succhiò con più passione, guardandolo ancora.

- Piccolo porco… Devo dire che ti ho insegnato bene… - gli accarezzava ancora i capelli. Quei capelli così biondi, e sempre così spettinati. Gemette ancora. Arthur ci sapeva davvero fare, e del resto aveva avuto un ottimo maestro.

Lo Stato più giovane si spostò dal sesso del Francese, con un gemito di protesta di quest'ultimo. Adora essere sadico con Francis. Del resto il Francese si era sempre divertito ad umiliarlo, e questa era la sua vendetta. Cosa c'era di meglio del ritardare il piacere di quel maledetto porco vinofilo?

Si sporse e lentamente baciò le labbra del Francese. Sentì la mano di Francis sulla propria schiena. Lentamente strusciò il proprio bacino su quello dell'altro, e Francis mugugnò nella sua bocca.

La mano era scesa fino al fondoschiena. Stringeva una natica con forza, mentre quelle labbra intossicanti divoravano le sue. Questa volta toccò a lui mugugnare, mentre sentiva le dita esperte di Francis violare la sua apertura.

Oddio, con Francis tutto era così lento quando si trattava di fare sesso. Il Francese studiava ogni propria azione per torturare il proprio partner, per farlo impazzire nell'attesa del piacere più puro.

Tutto il contrario di una calda che lui stesso aveva cresciuto.

Alfred…

Ma il pensiero dell'Americano scomparve nell'esatto istante in cui senti le dita di Francis scavare il lui. Non riusciva più a trattenere i gemiti, e si odiava per questo. E ancora di più odiava il sorriso soddisfatto sulla faccia di quel maledetto ranocchio.

E quando meno se l'aspettava, Francis si sostituì alle proprie dita.

Sentì le unghie di Arthur affondare nel suo collo e qualche insulto ringhiato fra i denti. Era sicuro di aver riconosciuto anche un gemito soffocato. Si, anche questo faceva parte del loro rituale.

Iniziò a spingersi in lui con più passione. Quanto c'avrebbe messo stavolta prima di arrendersi al piacere? L'avrebbe rifiutato fino alla fine o avrebbe ceduto subito?  
Sentiva le dita di Arthur allentare la presa sul suo collo, mentre lentamente muoveva il bacino contro di lui.

- You fucking git… - lo sentì mormorare, e sorrise. Aveva vinto anche stavolta. Ogni volta che diceva quella frase, sempre la stessa dopo tanti secoli, voleva dire che era fatta. Aveva ceduto completamente alle attenzioni del suo vecchio amante. Probabilmente dell'unico che conosceva ogni punto sensibile su quel corpo delicato.

Lo prese con più forza, mentre l'altro gemeva. Non avrebbe mai sentito pronunciare il proprio nome da quella voce eccitata, nonostante ci sperasse. No, questo non sarebbe successo. Arthur era troppo orgoglio per "abbassarsi" a tanto.

L'Inglese si strinse di più a lui. Le unghie stavano di nuovo affondando nel suo collo. E sentiva i gemiti di Arthur contro il proprio orecchio.

Lo prese ancora, con più forza e passione. Stava raggiungendo il proprio limite e sapeva che era così anche per l'altro. Lo capiva dai suoi movimenti.

Gli baciò il collo con passione, affondando un'ultima volta in lui.

Arthur lanciò un gemito più acuto degli altri, venendo tra i loro ventri, mentre sentiva Francis svuotarsi in lui.

Si aggrappò di più contro di lui, ansimando contro la sua spalla. Si stava odiando. Aveva ceduto di nuovo a Francis.

- Oh, chérie, sei stato fantastico… - gli sussurrò Francis all'orecchio, e si sentì avvampare, mentre si alzava di scatto e lo colpiva con il cuscino.

- Porco! – urlò, andando a grandi passi verso il bagno.

Francis sorrise, mentre lo guardava allontanarsi. Oh, la notte era ancora giovane, e quello era stato soltanto il riscaldamento.


End file.
